The present invention relates to a wireless burglar alarm system, and more particularly to such a wireless burglar alarm system which automatically turns on/off power supply.
A regular wireless burglar alarm system is generally comprised of a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter and the receiver comprise a respective power circuit, and a respective power on/off switch controlling the respective power circuit. When in use, the power circuits of the transmitter and the receiver must be respectively switched on. When not in use, the power circuits of the transmitter and the receiver must be respectively switched off. If the user forgets to turn on the power circuit of the transmitter or the receiver, the burglar system becomes unable to function well. If the user forgets to turn off the power circuits of the transmitter and the receiver when not in use, battery power supply is wasted.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a wireless burglar alarm system which automatically turns off power supply when not in use. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless burglar alarm system which is compact and portable, and can be used as a handy illuminator. The present invention comprises a transmitter, a receiver, and a locating mechanism. The transmitter and the receiver comprise a respective power circuit and a respective power on/off switch controlling the respective power circuit. The transmitter is controlled to transmit a radio signal. The receiver receives the radio signal from the transmitter, and runs subject to the radio signal received. The locating mechanism is used to hold the transmitter and the receiver together. The power on/off switches of the receiver and the transmitter are forced to switch off the respective power circuits when the transmitter and the receiver are fastened together. On the contrary, the power on/off switches of the receiver and the transmitter automatically switch on the respective power circuits when the transmitter and the receiver are separated from each other. The transmitter can be put in the object to be protected, and the receiver can be carried by the user. When the distance between the transmitter and the receiver surpasses a predetermined range, the receiver immediately outputs an alarm signal. The locating mechanism can be provided at the receiver, or the transmitter. Hook and loop materials, adhesive tape, box, elastic band, etc., may be used instead of the locating mechanism to fasten or hold the transmitter and the receiver together. A coupling mechanism may be provided to fasten a clip to the receiver. A lighting circuit may be installed in the receiver.